A God Memory Revival
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Romano isn't who he think he is. He's something much more stronger than he thought. Will a group of people help him find out who he truly is, or would he be stuck without knowing anything about his true past self. WARNING: This is very gory and bloody at times when my OC fights and yes there are about 3 OCs.
1. Prolouge: A Promise of a Memory

**Prologue**

**A Promise of a Memory**

"Master! Don't do this!"

"But I have to."

"But what about the others!?"

"I'm doing this for them."

"But …!"

"No buts. I need to do this, but if we meet again please help me regain my memories."

"Fine. If this is what you want, then I guess we have to approve all of this."

"WHAT!?"

"Thanks…"

_BANG!_

And so the adventure starts…

AN:This is a prologue of series of chapters that I didn't know how effin' long it is.

Please review and I also don't mind any criticizing.


	2. Chapter 1:The 1st piece of the memory

**Chapter 1:**

**The 1****st**** piece of the memory**

It's a normal usual day, well for the countries.

There's something unusual about this day.

Every times that is March, Romano was slightly different

He would be more calm and silent.

And he seems to be a bit more in tune with the nature.

He always have this feeling that shows signs of a certain weather coming up.

But no one complains really,

it was kind of a break from the normal angry, cursing, explosive Italian.

Though, no one knew that a very lost male teenager would show more than what reality shows us.

It was a normal world meeting. France and England duking it out.

Russia being… well … himself.

And well, you know how it goes.

Germany was trying to make everybody silent, but failing miserably.

Fortunately for him, an unknown person helped him.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"

This is had led them to silence.

"Whoa… who was that?"

America ask

Everyone was curious but no one move

But someone unexpected went to the door and opened it.

"Who the fuck are you."

Romano ordered with a glare that could've killed the devil himself.

What they saw was a male, Asian teenager with a heavy build body, a cheetah patterned bandana, Unruly black hair and dark brown eyes.

He was wearing, presumably, a Chinese martial artist outfit.

"Well sir, I'm … um … lost."

He was apparently looking at a map and didn't take notice of the other nations around.

But what shocks the nations more, its how fluently he speak in English.

When the teenager looked up his face turn into, well shock is an understatement.

"LOVINO!"

"How the fuck do you know my name!?"

"Umm… well you look a lot like my dead friend."

Another wave of silence flooded the atmosphere.

"G-gomenasai. I think we should introduce ourselves, my name is J-Honda Kiku."

"Well my name is Hibiki Ryoga. Wait you're Japanese?*gasp* That's mean I'm closer to Nerima than I thought I was!"

Everyone was practically silent as the Asian teenager prance around the room.

They were even more shocked when the Asian punch the wall causing most of the wall to break down.

It seems that the lost boy found out what he'd done, as he did a series of bows saying sorry in multiple language.

"Ve~how about you stay at our place?"

Italy questioned happily after he said that all the nations started arguing with each other.

Germany was shouting everyone to shut up and poor Ryoga was very confused.

"I-I don't think I should, after all I'm kind of used to being alone in the wilderness and having no company."

Another wave of silence passed.

"Ve~ that's so sad, now you should really stay with us."

"E-eh?"

At this remark most of the nations grumbled yes.

"Then it's decided, you're going to stay with us."

"Ch-Chottomatte, I really don't-"

But it was to late Italy had made his decision.

'_What should I do'_

Then a memory appeared.

"_-help me regain my memories"_

He remembered. The hurtful promise he made.

'_Well I guess I can use this to my advantage. I can help _him _to remember'_

Then his eyes drifted to Lovino.

'_Don't worry I'll fulfil our promise…Even though you've changed in the inside, your still the same.'_

AN: Ok first chapter done, hope you enjoy it. And review please!


	3. Chapter 2: ENFFTLM Part 1

**Encountering New Friends from the Lost Memories**

After the nations finally introduce themselves, they along with Ryoga set off to the villa the nation shared.

That's when something unexpected happened.

"RYOGA! YOU ASSHOLE!" a voice hollered. Out of the blue, a male Asian teenager in a Chinese styled martial arts outfit, blue eyes and black hair tied in a pigtail kicked Ryoga. But Ryoga knew what was going to happen soon and blocked the other teenager's assault with his umbrella. This particular scene shocked the nations. It wasn't everyday that you saw a _normal human_ able to do that. A bird suddenly flew out of the way. As if it was a signal, both teenagers went to a series of punches and kicks. This of course did not go unnoticed by the passersby. No one stopped it. It was a rare occurrence to see two teenagers fighting in above average speed and strength. But that is when a drop of rain fell on both fighters. It was like another signal, but this time to end the fight. They ran away like no tomorrow at the same speed as a certain blue hedgehog. "Umm…I think we should go back now…" Japan advised uncertainly. And sooner or later, the crowd dispersed.

They then entered their villa in silence and order, still shocked about what happened. But Romano felt like it was a usual daily occurrence. That's when a series of grumbling stomachs sliced the silence. "I think I should call-" Japan was cut off by America.

"Oh! Can I call! Can I call! Please!" He exclaimed.

Japan unable to disagree with America nodded. The others nations groaned, they didn't want any burgers for dinner. After a few minutes America re-entered the living room.

" Ve~ America, what did you order?" Italy asked.

"Dunno' something random." America replied.

"America you bloody git! How could you-!" England was abruptly cut off by a sound of a bell. In came an attractive girl, with blueish-purple hair, reddish-pink eyes wearing a Chinese outfit.

"Ni hao! Shampoo brought food!" the girl called out. Then she looked around and saw Romano. Her eyes were practically sparkling.

"Airen~! We thought you died! What are you doing here!" At this remark she enveloped Romano into a hug. You could practically feel the envious aura coming out of France. No one noticed China who was gaping. Then Shampoo turned around and saw China.

"Elder Wang! Nǐ zài zhèlǐ de zhěnggè shíjiān! Ní hái méi yǒu zài suǒ yǒu nián líng!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Xian Pu! Nǐ zài zhè lǐ zuò shénme?!" China questioned.

"Zhè lǐ wǒ yǒu yī gè wèi hūn fū. Qí shí Lovino guò! Dàn shì nǐ zěn me mǎn zú tā ma? Wǒ men yǐ wéi tā sǐle! Shùn biàn shuō yī jù, shì rèn hé rén nǐ de wèi hūn fū?" Shampoo asked mischievously.

China blushed at Shampoo's question but didn't say anything.

"Xian Pu… Zhè shì yīgè fēi tóngyī Lovino de... Tā yǐjīng bùshì rénle, nǐ zhīdào..." As soon as he said that, Shampoo became devastated. But she became her usual self a moment later.

"It is okay! Now here you food!" Shampoo said and left.

"Comrade China who is that?" Russia asked.

"She is one of my citizens that I am allowed to get in contact. But I feel bad for her, one of her fiancé died aru~." China answered.

"Don't tell me, the bastard's name is Lovino." Romano said.

China just nodded.

"The fuck is it with someone who looks like me _and_ has the same name as me. Hmph. Fucking asshole." Romano said.

And all of them ate then went back to sleep. But it doesn't stop there. Not at all.


End file.
